Todavía no conocemos el nombre de la flor que vimos ese día
by Yukki-Onna
Summary: Luna ha muerto, pero ha regresado a cumplir su deseo. La tarea de Harry será el cumplirlo, pero hay un problema... para esto, tendrá que reunir a su amigos de la infancia, pero ellos han cambiado mucho desde que su amiga murió. Sentimientos encontrados y nuevas promesas saldrán a flote en la vida de todos los protectores de la paz. (Descripción completa adentro.) -adaptación.-
1. Los super protectores de la paz

¡Hola!(~°w°~)

Solo quiero aclarar que esta es una adaptación del anime "Ano Hana". Para quien vio el anime, me entenderá el porque quiero compartir esta hermosa historia con aquellos que no gustan de ver este tipo de series. Aun así es la historia que más me ah conmovido, y espero que la lea :3

Los personajes son de J.K Rowling, la historia es de en creador de el anime de Ano Hana, y yo solo eh tomado la motivación de hacer esto. Espero y les guste.

Verdadera descripción (Con cambió de nombres):

_Un grupo de amigos de la infancia se separa a causa de la muerte de una amiga, ahora Harry, un chico, (parte de grupo de amigos) sufre de estrés a causa del fantasma de Luna, que sigue queriendo que este cumpla un deseo que ella le contó antes de su muerte, pero para eso Harry deberá reunir a sus antiguos amigos de la infancia, el problema es que ellos han cambiado mucho._

* * *

Todavía no conocemos el nombre de la flor que vimos ese día.

**Capitulo primero.**

**Los super protectores de la paz. **

_Entre paginas y paginas de palabras, hacemos aun lado nuestras emociones; pero ahora que eh caído en un bloque mental, no se como terminar esta pagina. _

_Poniendo una marca en mi diario, tú y yo iremos a pasear en la bicicleta que encontramos en el basurero. _

_Vamos a nuestro lugar secreto donde apilamos montones de recuerdos. Subiremos la colina, donde veremos el horizonte y veremos el cielo tan profundamente azul, donde en una mano tendré un refresco y la otra buscará por ti._

_Antes los tenia siempre a mi lado... entonces, ¿Por qué hoy ruego por estar con ustedes otra vez? _

_Seguro debe haber algo mal conmigo. _

Era un día soleado y caluroso de verano; perfecto para hacer un día de campo bajo la sombra de los árboles o alguna parrillada en convivencia de la familia. Los niños jugaban en las calles y las niñas sentadas bajo un árbol comparando los accesorios de su muñecas hacian un día alegre y lleno de risas agradables. Era alegre, sí... pero no para todos.

Estudiantes de preparatoria salían del colegio y otros se dirigían a el. Los amores juveniles regresaban a sus casa tomados de las manos, tal vez planeando que hacer en ese día tan magnifico.

Por otro lado, un joven de alborotado cabello azabache y con unos tristes y cansados ojos verdes, parecía no prestarle importancia al hecho de poder disfrutar ese día al aire libre porque, solo tal vez, jugar en el _nintendo _era más emocionante y provechoso.

Estaba muy concentrado en este juego, que cuando respondía a todo tan mecánicamente, parecía como si sí estuviera escuchando o le importara, si quiera.

— ¡Muere, muere, muere!— repetía mientras, en la pantalla del televisor, disparaba a el jefe con _flechas bomba_ y la vida de este disminuía conforme los ataques lo impactavan. Pareciera ir todo bien al estar la barra de corazones con solo tres vacías.

—¿Eh? ¿Ese es _Building Builder_?—pregunto una niña mientras se acercaba más a la pantalla como si estuviera analizando las cosas muy seriamente.

— ¡Claro que no! Las mujeres son muy descerebradas.— Bufó el joven que no podía tener más de dieciocho años.

— ¿Estas seguro?—Se acercó al de cabello negro y se recargó con los brazos en las piernas cruzadas de él solo para verlo mejor a la cara y asegurarse de que no mentía.—Es que se parece mucho a él.—Ahora en su cara había un pequeño puchero y su frente tenia un fruncimiento muy tierno.—Mira sus labios; ¿te fijas como son de esponjosos?

Él parecía muy enojado, porque cerró los ojos y su rostro solo reflejaba exasperación.

—Si esa es en el único criterio en el que te basas, hasta el viejo de _Abacus Tutor_ se vería como _Building Build_...— Pareciera como si de repente se diera cuenta de que había alguien en su habitación, pues su expresión era casi tan merecedora de ver si lo que querías era reír. Solo con ver a la pequeña niña de no más de 7 años su expresión cambió drásticamente.

— Cierto, pero, Harry,él es...— Pero se detuvo al ver el rostro del mayor.

¿Esto de verdad es normal? No. El estaba viendo a una niña pequeña que no debería de estar allí.

Miró el rostro ajeno y se dio cuenta de lo pálida que era; su cabello era largo y de un color que al principio pensó que era plateado, pero era un rubio tan claro, que su equivocación era unos grandes y saltónes ojos azules como zafiros y él quedo hipnotizado.

La bestia del verano era de verdad feroz... o eso pensó él.

— ¿Harry...?

Se levanto del suelo, causando que la niña, que estaba poniendo la mayor parte de peso que tenia sobre la pierna de él, cayera ruidosamente al suelo de madera. Ella se paró y siguió el camino recorrido por el otro para llegar hasta la cocía, donde él estaba preparando fideos instantáneos. Todo lo lo hacia tan mecánico que ahora ella estaba preocupada... hasta que se dio cuenta que tenia hambre.

—¡Yo igual quiero!—Gritó alegremente al momento de saltar sobre de la espalda de Harry mientras sonreía.

Él se tambaleó, pero como si ella no estuviera ahí, siguió con su labor. Tal vez su mente le estaba haciendo una mala jugada.

Tomó el huevo mientras ella le sacudía constantemente la espalda.

—Ah, un huevo—dijo ella muy risueñamente.—¡Luna quier sopa de huevo, Luna quiero sopa de huevo!—canturreaba mientas seguía brincando, sin idea de que Harry estaba muy enojado por sus acciones. Pero, ¿como podía ella saber eso, si solo era una niña que estaba feliz de poder estar con él?

¿Como podía él lidiar con esta persona si solo estaba estorbando? Solo dejo la clara del huevo dentro de la olla con los fideos y se quedo quieto. Sencillamente, esto no podía estar sucediendo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de concentrarse en el dolor de cabeza que ahora estaba naciendo, pero simplemente no pudo.

—Oye, Harry... el huevo se esta poniendo grumoso...—dijo, recibiendo a cambio solo el silencio de él. ¿No se han sorprendido alguna vez de las maneras que tienes los niños para obtener lo que quieren?; Luna infló sus mejillas al ver que él muchacho solo la ignoraba, y de la nada empezó a golpearlo en la espalda, haciendo que el gimiera y sacudiera de dolor con los repetidos golpes infantiles mientras le gritaba:—¡Revuelve el huevo, revuelve, revuelve, revuelve!

Era tanto el ajetreo que no escucharon que el la entrada, alguien anunciaba su llegada y luego se asomaba para ver el movimiento.

—¡Oh! ¿Eso es _ramen_?—pregunto un hombre que no superaba los cuarenta años de edad.-Has un poco para mi, ¿Quieres, Harry?

—¡Wooooo!, Es el papá de Harry; ¡Bienvenido a casa, papá de Harry!—Aunque recibió una mirada enojada por parte del joven, ella solo sonrió mientras James Potter iba a sentarse en el comedor sin quitarle la mirada y sonrisa de su hijo.

—¿Harry?—canturreó el hombre.

—De acuerdo.—Musitó él, ganando alegres _"Que lindo eres."_ y _"Sorprendente, que lindo eres."_ de ambos acompañantes.

—¿Cuál es el objetivo de llamarle a todo _lindo_?—bufó cuando su padre ya estaba alejándose y Luna seguía hablando sin cesar.

—¿Qué? Pero si _"lindo"_ es una linda palabra, Harry. Se puede usar en cualquier situación.— Dijo con uno sonrisa.

—Excepto que no la usas habitualmente.—Esto lo susurró, por lo que su padre no lo escuchó o solo no quiso responder.-¿Quieres que le ponga huevo?—dijo algo alto, pues Luna seguía hablando como si platicara un suceso muy fenomenal cuando solo hablaba de como deberían de ir los huevos en la sopa.

—Ponle dos, pero no los rompas aparte.

—Vale.-Avisó mientras Luna hacia una dramática exageración de _"¡Hasta tu papá me apoya en esto, Harry!"_

Sacó otro plato de la alacena y comenzó a trabajar en la comida.

Luna seguía golpeando su espalda.

Su padre prendió el televisor mientras usaba la palabra _"lindo"_ al ver un programa de animales salvaje en África.

Así es como estaba todo.

Su padre actuaba completamente norma, lo que significaba...

—¡Oye, Harry!—Gritó Luna. A los niños no les gusta ser ignorados.

En el verano de aquel entonces... lo era todo más fácil.

Entonces no tenia de que preocuparse, más que de divertirse, claro.

Junto con su amigos todo era tan sencillo.

Trepando árboles para alcanzar a los escarabajos que llegaban en esa estación del año, solo para adular al que cogiera el de mayor tamaño. Escuchando su voz... diciendo que tuviera cuidado, él se sentía invencible cuando hacia cosas que otros no.

Eso era él en aquel entonces.

Recordó uno de los días donde hablo con ella, y le dijo...

—_Oye, Harry.—Llamó ella con un rostro que reflejaba seriedad (que no era muy normal en niños de la edad de ella.) _

—_¿Que pasa, Luna?— contestó un Harry de ocho años._

_Ella lo miró, pero luego se sonrojó y bajo la mirada. Eso era común en ella, pero que tuviera la cara de determinación, no se veía todos los días. Empezó a juguetear con el listón azul sujeto del cuello de su vestido blanco de una pieza, y dijo:_

—_Ahora mismo... yo tengo un deseo._

**~Todavía no conocemos el nombre de la flor que vimos ese día~**

Tal vez solo se encontraba algo enfermo por el estrés.

Si, por todo el estrés y trauma que había acumulado hasta ese entonces lo había enfermado y ahora se presentaba físicamente por el calor del verano.

Se movió causando que la persona encima de él despertara.

—Buenos días, Haaarry—saludo con una sonrisa soñadora y cansada.

—Vamos a hacer algo con esto.—comentó él, más tranquilo que hace un rato antes de desmayarse al no superar que Luna realmente estaba ahí.

—¿Ah?—Solo había curiosidad en ella, como cualquier otro niño.

—Digamos que estas aquí como una imagen de mi estrés.—Entonces se cubrió los ojos con su brazo izquierdo para no ver más a la niña.—Pero... ¿Por qué apareciste ahora?—Ella seguía con su rostro plasmado en duda.— Y es más... ¿Por qué ahora me siento como un pedofilo?

—Ehh... Ahora que lo dices...—Se llevó un dedo a la boca, indicando le estaba pensando. Se levanto un poco, de manera que ahora estaba sentada sobre el joven acostado.—¡No tengo idea!—Gritó alegre, como si esa fuera la mejor respuesta y se sintiera orgullosa de que fuera de ella el gran descubrimiento.

—No puedo creerte—Dijo Harry, con obvia sorpresa en sus facciones.

—Aunque...,—prosiguió mientras dirigía su mirada al techo buscando palabra correctas para terminar.—Creo que solo quiero que el deseo de Luna se cumpla, ¡Eso es todo!—dijo con una tierna sonrisa mientras regresaba su rostro hacia su acompañante.

—¿Tu deseo?, ¿De qué hablas?

—Yo... ¡No tengo idea!—exclamó con el mismo entusiasmo de hace unos segundos, como si fuera una gran victoria.

Ahora estaba realmente enojado.

—¿¡Cómo puedes decir que quieres cumplir un deseo cuando no tienes idea de qué es!?-gritó.

—Pero, Harry, realmente siento que esa es la razón.—Dijo, pero en realidad parecía dudosa.—...¿Cuál podría ser?

—¿¡Cómo voy a saberlo!?

—¡Iaaaaaaaaag! Me escupiste en la cara!—Lloriqueó mientas trataba de limpiar su rostro con mucha ímpetu.—¡Barrera, barrera! ¡Ahora no podrás acercarte!—Ahora, infantilmente, puso una _barrera_ protectora con sus manos.

Ahora él realmente estaba estupefacto.

Si eso era realmente la bestia del verano, era demasiado real.

Ella era su estrés, trauma y quizá... Solo quizá, él estuviera feliz de que ella este aquí.

—Por ahora solo trata de averiguar cual es ese deseo.

—¡Oh, pero solo es un deseo que solo puede hacerse realidad si todos están juntos.—Ahora sonreía.

—¿Qué? Te re-efieres a t-todos?

En eso sonó en timbre haciendo que ambos voltearan hacia el origen de este. Luna se paró y abrió los brazos imitando a un avión mientras hacia sonidos de un supuesto motor.

—¡Ya voooooooy!—avisó mientras _volaba_ hacia la entrada.

Ahora esta preocupado. Este pequeño estrés, o lo que sea, estaba causando que el joven pelinegro sufriera cambios repentinos de emoción.

—¡No! ¡E- espera! Quédate quieta.—Trató de alcanzarla, pero sus piernas se enredaron y calló. Se levantó, pero la menor ya llevaba ventaja de distancia.—¡Detente!—susurró, por fin alcanzándola justo antes de que ella abriera la puerta.

—Pero, Harry, hay alguien en la puerta.

—¡Solo imagina que pasaría si abres la puerta!,— Seguía diciéndole, pero ella solo forcejeaba en su agarre,—¡solo quédate quieta y espera!—pero de nada sirvió, porque quien quiera que llamara a la puerta, era algo impaciente y abrió por cuenta propia. Tal vez solo era impresión de ver a ambos de esa manera, pero su expresión solo denotaba exasperación.

—¿Qué estas haciendo?—Dijo, como no queriendo la cosa. Era una chica de la misma altura que Harry, y aparentaba tener la misma edad que él. Su cabello era rojo como la sangre, y su vestimentas eran algo... ¿Cascos ligeros? No, solo era que el día era caluroso y... bueno, ustedes entenderán.

Pero eso no pareció importarle a Luna, porque sin previó aviso, se aventó hacia ella enrollando su brazos en el cuello de la chica pelirroja.

—¡Ginny! ¡Wow, es ella!—gritó con entusiasmo la niña. Se le veía realmente feliz.

—Oye, cálmate.—le advirtió Harry.

—... ¿Qué?, No me pasa nada.—Dijo la otra, sobándose el hombro izquierdo.

Luna detuvo su emoción y su sonrisa se volvió una mueca de tristeza. Harry solo la miró y sintió pena por ella. Eso era realmente... penoso.

—Claro, si...—Observo como la niña se congelaba en el abrazo que le daba a la otra chica mientras esta hablaba.

—¿Por qué me duele el cuello?—Dijo mientras seguía con su tarea de masajéo, agregándole constantes movimientos de cabeza, como si tratara de acomodar algún hueso desencajado. Luna se separo de ella con claras ganas de llorar.

—Ginny, ¿No puedes ver a Luna?—Pero nadie contesto.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?—Siguió Harry, tratando de desconcentrar a Luna de lo ocurrido.

Ella se detuvo y le mostró un sobre con hojas dentro. Aparentaban ser más de quinientas.

—Toma. Me pidieron que te los trajera estas vacaciones; es tarea.

—¿Hasta ahora?, solo quedan dos días de vacaciones.—Ella le pego el sobre en el pecho sin mucha delicadeza.

—A diferencia de ti, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—Entonces debiste tirar esto por allí,—Comentó viendo las hojas con perspicacia.—porque, simplemente, no tengo ganas de volver a esa asquerosa escuela de retrasados.

—A mi no me interesa si regresas o no, pero ¡Deberías de estar avergonzado!

Ambos chicos parecían muy enojados, por lo que ahora Luna estaba mirándolos sin saber que hacer, ya que ella no podía verla.

—Adiós.—Cerró la puerta, dejando a Harry todavía más enojado.

No sabia si sentir enojo hacia esa chica, Ginebra, o sentir lastima por Luna que seguía con cara de angustia.

Ella siempre había sido así: le afectaba todo lo que escuchara; él, por más que lo negara antes, siempre se preocupaba cuando ella lo estaba. Era algo inevitable.

Miró a Luna unos segundos y ella frunció el ceño.

Caminó hasta la sala y prendió el televisor; unos segundos después, Luna ya estaba a lado de él, mirándolo con cara de enojo (Que solo provocaba risa), y con las mejillas infladas.

No sabia como, pero sabia lo que venia.

—¡Harry tonto! ¿Por qué no le preguntaste?—exclamó ella, pero mientras lo hacia, daba patadas al aire y agitaba los brazos queriendo llamar la atención de un joven que ni siquiera la miraba.—Solo debiste decir: "¡Cumplamos su deseo juntos, Ginny~!"

—Primero que nada, no la llames Ginny.—dijo él, por fin dignándose a verla.—Dile Wasley, o Ginebra; no lo sé.

—¿Por qué lo haría? Ginny es Ginny. Ella es buena con todos, y le encanta hacer favores a los demás.—Dijo, demostrando lo orgullosa que estaba de ella.

—Comprende esto: Ella ya no es la misma de antes.—ladró.—Esa maldita perra no ayudaría a nadie aunque se lo pidieran de la mejor manera.

—¿Por qué la llamas perra?

—Por que lo es. Ella ya no es mi amiga.—dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Luna. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—¡Odio eso, Harry!—Se le quebró la voz. Era verdad, odiaba que insultaran a su amiga.—No es justo que digas cosas malas de Ginny. Lo odio.

—Luna...—Recordaba lo sentimental que siempre era, pero no recordaba que él siempre era afectado por esto. Ahora se sentía culpable.

—Anda, vamos a hablar con ella de nuevo, Harry!—Lloró. Ahora el corazón de Harry sintió remordimiento y encogimiento. Esto, para él, no era nada bonito. De hecho, lo odiaba tanto como Luna odiaba que insultaran a Ginebra Weasley.

No podía contra ella, sin embargo. El solo recuerdo de ese día... se lo impedía.

La miró, y supo que ella realmente no podía estar enojada con él.

—De acuerdo... Ahora que has visto a Weasley, deberás entender cual es tu deseo. No solo ella ah cambiado, Luna. _Todo_ ah cambiando desde entonces.—en el rostro de Luna se había formado una sonrisa luminosa, pero se apagó cuando él continuó hablando.

**~Todavía no conocemos el nombre de la flor que vimos ese día~**

Salir de casa significaba ver gente, pero ya había hecho un compromiso con Luna.

¿Cómo era que había accedido a eso?

No era justo que, aun que no lo hiciera intencionalmente, ella tuviera esa habilidad de hacer cosas de las que luego se arrepentiría. Sabia que no era sano verse afectado así por el estrés, pero su consciencia pudo más que el sentido común.

Salir de casa significaba ver gente, pero ya había hecho un compromiso con Luna.

¿Cómo era que había accedido a eso?

No era justo que, aun que no lo hiciera intencionalmente, ella tuviera esa habilidad de hacer cosas de las que luego se arrepentiría. Sabia que no era sano verse afectado así por el estrés, pero su consciencia pudo más que el sentido común.

—Harry, ¿Ya estas listo?

Ese estrés. Quería golpearlo.

Se miró al espejo y se puso sus gafas correctamente. Se puso un gorro, con el objetivo de pasar desapercibido; bajo las escaleras sin ni siquiera voltear a ver a la niña que esperaba emocionada al pie de estas.

—Ehh~¿Por qué usas ese gorro tan feo?

—Cállate. Vamos, salgamos ahora... No te preocupes por eso.—agregó cuando ella lo miro dudosa.

—Si.—Dijo mientras caminaba y lo alcanzaba antes de abrir la puerta.

Había alguien a fuera, y Harry realmente estaba nervioso.

—¿Harry?

—Ya lo sé. Ya voy.— Abrió la puerta, y un par se señoras lo miraron como si fuera peligroso. Su nerviosismo aumentó y el sudor comenzó a atacarlo. Era cómico, pero Luna no pareció captarlo y salió mientras tarareaba una melodía.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó cuando vio que él no avanzaba.

—Buenas tardes.—Dijo él, ignorando a la niña. Ambas mujeres asintieron.

—Pero que expresión tan graciosa, Harry. ¡Oh, tienes un pedazo de cebolla atorado entre los dientes!

—¡Cállate!... demonios.—Las mujeres quitaron la vista de él y se asustaron un poco, pero él ya había avanzado por la calle.

Nuevamente, Harry estaba enojado.

Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a dar vueltas por las calles, hasta que Luna decidió intervenir.

—Pero, Harry, este no es el camino a la casa de Ginny...

—Tomaremos un paseo ya que estamos fuera.

De inmediato, Luna dio un grito de impresión y corrió una calle por delante. Parecía estar realmente emocionada.

—¡Genial! Aquí solía haber un _Bomu-Bomu_, pero ahora es un _McDonal's_. ¡Asombroso, pero yo prefería comer nachos!

Unos muchachos caminaban por la calle, pero Harry logró pasar desapercibido. Socializar no era lo suyo, aunque esos tipos iban en la misma clase en la que el había ido alguna vez.

¿Y si Weasley tenia razón y era un perdedor que solo tenia derecho a sentir vergüenza? Ella no era nadie para decirle las cosas a alguien, pero ¿Y si de verdad tenia razón?, ¿podía hacer algo para contradecir eso?

No.

En primera, no tenia nada que demostrarle nada a ella, y en segunda... no había forma de hacerlo ya que, por más que buscara, sabia que nunca la encontraría.

—¿Son tus amigos?—Harry la vio agachada, tratando de ver su rostro. Ella tenia una sonrisa melancólica, y ahora el enojo se había ido.

—No... Lo siento, esas viejas realmente me molestaron... pero nadie pone atención dos veces. Hasta Ginny lo dijo, ¿no?

Luna sonrió y luego se enderezó. Tal parece que ahora se sentía feliz con Harry.

Corrió hasta la cerca, y tomo florecillas silvestres que nacían enredadas a la base de la valla.

—Son impresionantes, ¿no, Harry? Huelen como a verano.

—No has cambiado.—dijo, pero por el volumen que uso, se puede deducir que pensaba en voz alta.

—¿Eh?—y Luna lo miró, curiosa.

—No importa.

Realmente no le impresionaba, por que ella solo era una alucinación, después de todo.

"Por favor, concede mi deseo" había pedido ella. Eso era, sin dudas, por su relación con esa niña.

Miró la flores que ella le dio, y la olió. De verdad olían a verano.

_"Quiza esta es una oportunidad para hacerlo"", _pensó.

—¡Harry!— él la miró.—¡Mira, mira!

—¿Que estas haciendo?—Ella estaba sobre la valla, haciendo malabares para no caer al suelo.— Eso es peligroso. La regañó, pero ella no parecía escucharlo.

Luego, ella... resbaló.

_Él estaba triste, sentado en el suelo de la habitación de su padre cuando él entro llamándolo._

—_Harry...—el niño desvió la mirada de su videojuego, solo para ver que la cara de su papá estaba colorada y plasmada de lastima.—Cachorro, tienes que escucharme.—Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado en el suelo. _

—_¿Que pasa, papá?_

—_Harry... Luna esta..-—_

Lo siguiente que ocurrió, fue él corriendo hacia el lugar en donde Luna estaba cayendo; estaba tan desesperado que sentía como si todo estuviera puesto en cámara lenta.

Cayó.

Todas la flores que Luna tenia, cayeron sobre él.

—Harry...—le llamó Luna, realmente impresionada.—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si. Estoy bien.—Trató de levantarse, pero el brazo le dolió, e hizo una mueca de dolor.—Auch.

—¿Potter?—Harry volteó y se encontró con el dueño del llamado. Era un joven alto, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azul marino. Su aspecto era dominante, y su expresión demostraba prepotencia. A su lado, se encontraba una chica de cabello oscuro, castaño como la caoba; tenia la mirada casi tan dominante como la de su acompañante.—¿Que estas haciendo?

Luna soltó un grito de felicidad.

—Toma.—dijo la chica, mientras le daba sus lentes. Se habían caído con el gran golpe que había recibido al caer.

—Vamos de camino a casa de las clases de verano. ¿Si te enteraste de las clases, ¿no?... ¿Potter?, ¿estas bien?

—Si... entonces, no vemos.—pero al dar la vuelta para irse, se encontró con el rostro de Luna, que parecia no caber en si misma de la felicidad al ver al otro par.

—¿Eh?, oye-.

—¡Son Theo y Hermione!

—¡Vayámonos!—Gritó a Luna, pero pronto se dio cuenta de su error.—A-ah... quiero decir, Luna está... Eso no es—Miró a la niña.—, quiero decir...

—¿Qué pasa con Luna?—dijo, y su mirada se oscureció, pero la de Luna se iluminó.—¿Aun hablas de eso?... Escuché algo sobre ti—Luna dejo de sonreír, y Harry ahora estaba atento. Hermione, la chica que lo acompañaba, lo miró como advirtiéndole que se controlara.—Aparentemente no vas a la escuela. Fallaste en el examen de admisión y ahora vas a una escuela de bajo nivel. No haces el intento de ir a la escuela y manchas el nombre de Luna Lovegood... ¿Hay algo mal en tu cabeza? Deberias de sentirte avergonzado.

Harry no aguantó y corrió lejos de ese chico. Tal vez todos tenían razón.

—¡Theodore, eres un idiota!—le gritó Luna llorando, pero el otro ni se inmutó.

—¿Por que te emocionas tanto?—se burló Hermione.—Incluso tu cambias cuando hablas de Luna Lovegood... ¿No es verdad, Theo?

—Cómo sea.—bufó, mientras se alejaba del lugar.

—Que patético. Pero tienes tu apariencia a favor, ¿no?

—También tengo mi cerebro.

—Seguro que sí.

**~Todavía no conocemos el nombre de la flor que vimos ese día~**

El cielo empezaba a oscurecer. Las lamparas de las calles comenzaban a encenderse.

Harry corría sin rumbo, y Luna iba de tras de el. Él sabia que Nott tenia razón, y Luna pensaba que era insensible de parte de él decirle todas esas cosas a su amigo.

—¡Harry!—gritó ella, pero él la ignoró.—¡Espera, por favor!

Entonces, él se detuvo luego de treinta metros.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora? ¡Todos han cambiado! Eso no es todo—dijo, sin verla todavía.—... el que más ah cambiado, soy yo.

—Oye, Harry...

—Solo dame un respiro, estrés. Cuando estoy contigo, recuerdo... cosas que me duele recordar.—dijo, por fin volteándola a ver. —Y eso me molesta.

—Harry...

Caminó lejos de ella, sin sentir que lo siguiera. Tal vez de verdad funcionó decirle que le diera espacio, pero ahora se sentía como una basura y no sabia la razón.

Si ella solo era producto del estrés acumulado por años, ¿por qué se sentía culpable por hablarle de malos modos?, no había razón. Si ella solo era una alucinación, entonces no podría tener sentimientos propios; esa era la razón por la que ella seguía igual de animada y cabezota que antes: porque era como la recordaba. Así de alegre, de melancólica, una persona que detestaba las peleas y siempre defendía lo que le importaba.

Llegó a su casa, y como todas las luces estaban apagadas, supuso que su padre seguiría trabajando.

Se recargó contra el refrigerador de la cocina, y se tiró al suelo; tomo su cabeza con ambas manos y oculto esta entre sus piernas, como una manera de ocultar su desesperación.

Y recordó...

En ese entonces... en ese verano no era como ahora.

_Se dirigió a la base secreta. Corrió, pues sabia que sus amigos lo esperaban allí, dentro de el pequeño fuerte construido en la cima de una colina de la ciudad. _

—_¡Ya lo tengo!—gritó incluso antes de estar a un par de metros de la entrada de la base._

—_¿Qué cosa?—preguntó una niña de cabellos rojos. Otros cuatro niños lo miraron con la misma interrogativa en la cara._

—_Seremos: ¡Los super protectores de la paz!_

—_¡Wow~! ¡Genial!—exclamó un de ellos. Tenia ojos grandes y regordetes cachetes._

—_¿Qué es "protectores"?—preguntó uno de ojos azul marino. _

—_Es un grupo de gente mega fuerte. ¡Nosotros protegeremos la paz!_

—_¡Geniaaaal~!—volvió a gritar el niño regordete de cabello naranja._

—_¿Que paz protegeremos, Harry?—pregunto una niña con esponjoso cabello castaño._

—_¡La paz de aquí, allá y donde sea!—contestó él. _

—_¡Wow!—exclamó una de las niñas, de cabello rubio y ojos azules y saltones.—, entonces Harry será nuestro líder, ¿Verdad?_

—_¡Si!_

Todos lo seguían por ser el líder... así como ese día.

_Todos estaban en la base secreta, reunidos como si estuvieran en una importante junta. _

—_Oye, Harry...—llamó la niña de cabello color sangre. _

—_¿Uh?_

—_¿Te gusta Luna, verdad?—tiró, causando que el aludido apartara la mirada de su juego de vídeo y la mirara sorprendido. _

_Luna hizo un sonido como si estuviera realmente apenada. Después de todo, la mayoría no rebasaba los ocho años de edad. _

—_¿¡Pero de qué estas hablando!?_

—_Se honesto—lo molestó el de ojos azules y cabello oscuro.—, los súper protectores de la paz no tenemos secretos. _

—_¡Oye, Theo!_

—_¡Dilo, dilo, dilo!—lo alentó el de cabello naranja y ojos grandes._

—_Ya dejen eso, por favor.—susurró otra de las niñas._

_Todos observaron como Harry agacho la cabeza. Tal vez se preparaba para decir alguna respuesta. _

—_¿C-cómo-... ¿¡A quien le gustaría alguien ta fea como-...—pero luego se quedó callado._

_Algunos dicen que los niños son los peores jueces, y cualquiera pensaria que una niña a la que le dijeran fea, se pondría a llorar (y más hablando de ella porque, era muy sentimental)... pero ella solo sonrió... y eso fue lo que lo hizo sentir como un cerdo._

_Salió corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces, escuchando como Luna gritaba que regresara, pero no tenia el valor de verle a la cara. _

_Llegando a casa, su padre salia recien por la puerta._

—_Oh, hola, cachorro. ¿Ya volviste tan pronto? Iré a ver a tu mamá.—comento, señalando una bolsa con comida.—Puedes calentar la comida en el microondas, pero ten mucho cuidado._

_Él entró, y después de eso, su papá se fue... _

En ese entonces, solo pensó en la sonrisa que rompió su corazón.

Solo pensó en las manera en la que se disculparía al día siguiente, pero... ese día, nunca llegó.

**~Todavía no conocemos el nombre de la flor que vimos ese día~**

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Luna, la heroína

_**Todavía no conocemos el nombre de la flor que vimos ese día.**_

Capitulo segundo:

_**¡Luna, la heroína!**_

_No olvidaremos los veranos que pasamos juntos con los sueños y deseos del futuro._

_Es la razón por la que creo que tú volverás a encontrarme después en tu corazón._

_Donde estés yo estoy._

_La razón por la que te encontré fue pura casualidad:_

_yo iba de regreso, buscando el como regresar a casa._

_Tú me llamaste y dijiste: "Vamos, caminemos a casa juntos"_

_En ese momento, me hiciste realmente feliz._

* * *

Si de algo estaba segura, era de que ella no era una alucinación, pero si Harry se sentía tan triste, podía dejar que éste se tranquilizara un poco antes de aclararle ésto. Cuando él estaba triste, era normal que dijera cosas de las cuales luego se arrepentía, y por eso, ella estaba acostumbrada a sus reacciones; su corazón sufría cuando él sufría porque ella era tan noble e inocente, que cuando alguien cometía cualquier error, lo perdonaba, e incluso trataba de ayudar a superarlos.

Después de perder a Harry de vista, y de decidir no detenerlo, partió hacia el primer lugar que se le vino a la mente.

Pasó por lugares que conocía de memoria, y reconoció cambios en la mayoría de estos. Cambios simples como nuevas flores, nueva pintura, cambios en la construcción, y cosas insignificantes como la falta de adornos que antes habitaban en el pasto de cada jardín.

Había pasado tiempo desde su partida, y eso era algo que la puso nostálgica.

¿Cuántos años habían transcurrido desde que se ausentó?, ¿habían pasado realmente diez años? Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Theo habían crecido y ella, junto con ellos, no lo hizo. Según el primero, todos habían cambiado y eso era algo que para ella (con una mente infantil en donde para los pensamientos negativos como el rencor, el egoísmo o los celos no habían espacio), no le encontraba nada de malo. No entendía la realidad de la mente de un adulto joven como sus antiguos amigos, al ser ella solo una niña; no entendía tampoco la manera de actuar de Harry pues, no había estado todo ese tiempo con él, pero lo aceptaba porque lo quería.

Llegó a su destino, y al mirar la puerta de la bonita casa que estaba frente a ella, suspiró. En ella no había más cambios que la renovación de las tejas frontales y la falta de el tobogán que ates estaba allí.

Inhalo y soltó el aire contenido, dándose cuenta del olor que desprendía la casa.

Pescado frito, pensó Luna.

Era su comida favorita.

Con más ánimos de acercó a la entrada y abrió la puerta. Entró por ésta y pasó por la sala amplia, fijando su vista en un muchacho de cabello corto, lacio y rubio. Lo miró intensamente, y sonrió.

—¡Oh, Logan! ¡Estás más grande!—era su pequeño hermano menor... o no tan pequeño, pues él ya tenia quince años. Estaba sentado en la mesa y prestaba atención a el celular que tenia en las manos; parecía escribir algo importante, por la cara de concentración que tenia.

—Se abrió la puerta.—dijo un hombre se cabellos canos desde el sillón que estaba tras Luna. Ella volteó y cuando lo miró, su cara se ilumino de sentimiento.

—Entonces ciérrala.—contestó quedamente el otro chico.

Ella los miró, pero en su rostro se había borrado rastro de sonrisa. ¿Por qué nadie la podía ver?, ¿había hecho algo mal al llegar hasta ahí?... Realmente, considerándolo un poco, era normal y poco aceptable que eso sucediera. Tal vez su deseo solo tratara de Harry, y por eso solo él podía verla.

Oyó el sonido de una campana al otro lado de la sala y giró su vista hacia el lugar. En él, estaba una mujer esbelta y el color de su cabello era exactamente igual al de Luna; ella estaba de rodillas frente a un altar, y luego dejo un plato con pescado frente a la foto que estaba en éste. Era su madre.

—Ya deja de hacer eso.—dijo Logan. Parecía estar enojado y triste a la vez. —Siempre que haces pescado frito le ofreces a mi hermana.—prosiguió, pero en ningún momento apartó la vista del teléfono. Luna lo miró.—Es deprimente.

—Eso es porque era la comida favorita de Luna.—respondió ella amablemente. No parecía estar afectada por las palabras de su hijo; su padre solo permaneció en el sillón con la mirada perdida.

—La gente muerta no come.—sentenció.

—No digas eso—Le sonrió ella.—, tu hermana era algo distraída. Quizá no se haya dado cuenta de que murió.

Ella no dejó de sonreír. La voz se le quebró en un momento, pero fue tan sordo que solo fue audible para Luna que, en ese momento, ya estaba llorando. Y aunque supiera que no podía escucharla, de cualquier manera trató de consolarla.

—Lo sé.—sollozó, pero le sonrió a su madre.—Sé que estoy muerta.

Miró a su padre, a su hermano y a su madre por ultima vez en ese orden, y lloró. Se dirigió hacia la puerta que seguía medio abierta, y se fue.

Nunca pensó que tendría que irse de su casa. Nunca se le ocurrió que moriría.

**~Todavía no conocemos el nombre de la flor que vimos ese día.~**

Permaneció sentado contra el refrigerador. Solo recalco en su mente lo desdichada que era su vida cuando su estomago protestó, exigiendo ser alimentado.

Se levantó y caminó lentamente a la estufa. Era un auto castigo por el simple hecho de seguir vivo, sin embargo, llegó y la encendió con pereza. Puso la sartén sobre el fuego y vertió aceite sobre ésta. Puso una mala cara cuando el calor comenzó a llegarle al rostro y después regresó al lugar donde se había tumbado para abrir la puerta y sacar dos un par de huevos. Eran los últimos; en realidad, no había nada aparte de eso dentro del refrigerador. Maldijo a su papá mentalmente. Maldijo todo.

Maldijo el recordar como fue que, después de el incidente con Luna, todos los protectores de la paz, se separaron; maldijo el sentirse triste por eso y maldijo cuando al mirar el huevo en su mano, recordó a Luna y su boba canción de _"Luna quiere sopa de huevo, Luna quiere sopa de huevo"_... _Esa maldita niña,_ pensó cuando le llegó el remordimiento de dejarla sola a la deriva.

Apagó la estufa con tranquilidad y corrió con desesperación hacia la puerta. Poco le importó azotarla y olvidar dejarla abierta, pero la determinación en su mente lo controló en su totalidad.

¿Qué importaba todo si tenía esa oportunidad? Él siempre había deseado que ese mañana tras ese día llegara.

Corrió con toda la rapidez que sus piernas le permitieron. Solo se preguntaba el dónde podría estar ella, y avanzó por el puente de la ciudad (el que estaba por encima del río)... solo con el pensamiento de que el día que tanto había deseado, llegó y por poco estubo por desperdiciarlo...

El mañana de aquel día... el mañana en el que podía disculparse con Luna.

Su estrés y su trauma, estaba seguro de eso, habían conjurado a Luna para poder disculparse con ella, y ahora que la tenía, era el momento.

Se detuvo cuando estaba a la mitad de la colina, pudo observar la base secreta en la que había pasado los mejores momentos de su infancia. ¿Cómo fue que llegó hasta allí? Fue el primer lugar donde se imagino ella podría haber ido; quizá no se equivoco: las luces estaban prendidas.

Al momento, una gran ola de adrenalina lo recorrió y pareció no tocar el suelo por la velocidad que puso al acercarse más a la base.

Llegó y abrió la puerta. En su rostro no había una sonrisa, pero su rostro se contorsionó cuando vio su interior: Ella no estaba allí, pero el lugar parecía todo menos abandonado durante los diez años transcurridos. Había revistas, libros, envases de comida instantánea vacíos y estaba completamente libre de suciedad.

Entró completa y libremente, tomo uno de los libros sobre la mesa improvisada con una rueda y tronco de madera que estaba en medio del lugar.

—Éste es un fetiche especifico.—comentó para nadie.

—¡Idiota!—gritó alguien a sus espaldas haciéndolo saltar de la impresión. Miró al dueño de la voz y, como si viera a un fantasma, se quedo boquiabierto.—¡El romance radica en la imposibilidad!—continuó un joven con cuerpo corpulento, que ah su vez, también abría sus ojos con impresión.—Espera, ¿Tú eres Harry, cierto?

—¡¿Neville?—gritó Harry.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó el otro más tranquilo.

Harry miró una de las paredes del fuerte donde estaba escrito el nombre de su grupo, y recordó la batalla que tuvo con Neville para enseñarle a escribirlo. Se dio cuenta, mirando nuevamente al otro chico, que el tiempo que se congeló aquel día, había comenzado a fluir nuevamente.

—Estoy... buscando a... er-.

¿Qué pasaría si le contara a él sobre Luna? Él siempre había sido animado y apoyaba a todos, pero ¿y si también había cambiado?, ¿podría confiar en él? Solo sabia que necesitaba hablar de eso con alguien y el único que estaba cerca, era Neville. Comenzó sudar más de lo normal y trató de controlarlo con el torso de su mano; miró a los ojos de su antiguo amigo y habló con dificultad.

—Estoy buscando a Luna.—susurró, pero el otro permaneció en silencio, así que prosiguió:—Ella ah aparecido en mi casa diciendo que tenia que cumplir un deseo que tenia, y ah pedido mi ayuda.—se sentó en el suelo sin cortar la tensión visual ente Neville y él. El otro solo lo miró impresionado por sus palabras. ¿Era posible que reaccionara igual que Nott? Él alzó sus brazos y por un momento pensó que lo golpearía, pero observó como hacía un baile raro, solo para sentarse después junto a él y gritar:

—¡Ésto es impresionante!—sonrió.—Suena como si en verdad hubiera resucitado.

En su voz no había ni pizca de sarcasmo o burla, y ésto hizo que Harry tuviera ganas intensas de abrazarlo. Era obvio que Neville nunca cambiaría, y dio gracias al cielo por aquello; sabia que desahogarse con alguien como él, le serviría a sobrellevar la llegada de Luna y la intensa voz de su cabeza que repetía una y otra vez: "Ella es Luna en verdad, no es producto de tu mente" Pensó en sus días de niñees y analizó con detenimiento aquel recuerdo de Luna, donde le decía que tenia un deseo, y se preguntó, mientras el oro chico seguía esperando una respuesta por parte suya, si era por aquella vez que la Luna de ahora le pedía cumplir, quizá, ese mismo deseo.

Neville se desespero al ver la mirada perdida de su amigo, y los preguntó: —¿Así que Luna regresó para que cumplas su deseo?

—Bueno, de hecho...—dijo Harry, dejando de lado aquello del deseo.—Creo que ella solo es una alucinación mía.

—¿Cómo?—preguntó Neville impresionado.—¿Algo así como una fantasía? ¡Eso es tan genial!—gritó como si se hubiera ganado la lotería. Harry pensó en que definitivamente, él no había cambiado en nada—Entonces, ¿la encontraste? ¿Ella está aquí ahora?—volteó a todas partes, buscando rastro de lo que recordaba de su amiga.

—No... era ahora mismo-..—pero el otro lo ignoró. Busco por todas partes a Luna, como si de verdad ella cupiera en un cajón.

Sí, soltó todo sobre Luna, y rogó porque Neville no lo creyera un loco que lo único que buscaba era atención, pero no se espero que éste lo tomara de esa manera, tan fácilmente.

—¡Oh, Harry! ¿Por qué no la puedo ver?—reclamó el de cabellos naranjas.

—Ya te dije: ella solo es una alucinación.

—¡Eres un hombre muy afortunado!—gritó con entusiasmo e ignoró al chico que puso cara triste. No se sentía para nada afortunado.

—Entonces...—así que trató de cambiar el tema.—has estado usando la base secreta?

—Sí, pero solo cuando estoy en Londres.—dijo más tranquilo, pero su sonrisa perduró. Mira,—le señaló un mapa del globo terráqueo con pinches señalando porciones de terreno.—todos los puntos señalados son lugares que eh recorrido. Son 58 en total. ¿Es impresionante, cierto? Quería ver todo tipo de cosas en distintas partes del mundo... Así que eh usado todo el dinero de mi ahorros que eh juntado con mi trabajo de medio tiempo.

—¿Y qué pasa con la escuela?—no tenia derecho a reclamarle el no estudiar cuando el mismo había abandonado la escuela, pero la pregunta brotó de repente.

—Ay, no hay tiempo para eso.—rió.—En mi ultimo viaje fui al sudeste asiático. ¡Las nenas vietnamitas son unas preciosuras!—dijo muy emocionado, como si el recuerdo le calentara la sangre.

Era cómico el ver a el más pequeño del grupo como todo un hombre en el físico, e igual de inmaduro como siempre lo fue.

Sonrió y repitió en voz alta:—No has cambiado, ¿eh?—El otro paró sus demostraciones de las mujeres de Vietnam para mirarse a si mismo cuando escuchó el comentario de Harry.

—¡Claro que eh cambiado! ¿Quieres ver mi jungla?—preguntó, haciendo ademan de quitarse los pantalones, pero paró al ver la expresión de el azabache.—Retomando el tema de Luna, ¿Le has hecho alguna promesa antes?... ¿Antes no había querido el autógrafo de algún cantante?

—¿Realmente crees que ella dejo la tumba por un autógrafo?—preguntó Harry con mala cara.

—Bueno, bueno. ¡Déjame pensar!—gritó con entusiasmo. Quiza tardarían toda la noche.

_**~Todavía no conocemos el nombre de la flor que vimos ese día~**_

Luna nunca fue una niña popular o sociable. En realidad, nunca tuvo amigos con quien hablar o intercambiar _pokemons_, con quien compartir secretos o salir a jugar hasta que Harry apareció. Un día, él apareció frente a ella en el salón de clase pidiéndole unirse a su grupo de juegos, a lo que ella se limitó a asentir con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Era la primera vez que podía compartir sonrisas y alegrías con otro niño, la primera ves en compartir sentimientos...

No sabía en concreto la razón por la que era marginada en clase, aunque ella no conociera el termino _"marginar"_.(A esta palabra le daremos el significado de: despreciar a los demás mientras lo rechazas deliberadamente). Quizá era que en aquel tiempo, creía que el cereal sin leche era comida para perro, o que hablaba constantemente consigo misma, haciendo que los otros pensaran en que tenia amigos én estaba la posibilidad de que fuera su apariencia, pues en muchas ocasiones, le recordaron que su físico no era especialmente bonito, y ese era el _"por qué"_ no le afectó el que Harry le devolviera a los momentos en los cuales estuvo sola... era simplemente porque se había adaptado a esas situaciones. Sin embargo a él si pareció afectarle de sobre manera, y lo demostró cuando huyó del lugar mientras sus facciones se contorsionaban de vergüenza, angustia y de culpa, la cual opacaba estas dos primeras.

Aunque, ella pensaba que también, el hecho de que nadie se le acercara, se debía a las pocas cosas en las que ella era buena.

Era buena expresándose en dibujos, pero se trababa al hablar.

Era, entre todos, la mejor deletreando, pero era muy torpe cuando leía en voz alta.

Su cabeza podía procesar información más rápido incluso que la de sus padres, pero muchos no aceptaban su incapacidad para mentir.

Tal vez su velocidad al correr era admirable, pero lo opacaba el hecho de que todos supieran que no sabía nadar.

El que no pudiera nadar le afectó más que las burlas de los demás, porque si sí hubiera sabido nadar en aquel entonces, ahora no estaría lamentándose el no poder ser vista por nadie más que por Harry. El no saber nadar, le arranco los momentos de felicidad que obtuvo cuando por fin alguien la aceptó con todo y la ineptitud que se cargaba, aunque ella no supiera que era considerada inepta.

Cuando Harry salió corriendo, Luna quiso decirle que no importaba que le dijera fea porque, que fueran amigos lo compensaba todo, pero para su mala suerte, ella no sabia nadar.

Nunca se imaginó morir, y menos en el lugar donde había vivido sus momentos más felices.

Cuando cayó al río, la desesperación la invadió y tomo poder de todos sus sentidos. No podía respirar, aunque en ese momento pensara que se debía al agua entrando a sus pulmones. No pensó en nada, solo en poder tener un poco de aire que al final, no pudo conseguir. Lo próximo que pudo ver, fue como todo se volvía negro e inmediatamente, apareció en un lugar repleto de luces de colores y que la llenaba de tranquilidad y una extraña calidez que le supo a esperanza y felicidad.

Era cierto que al principio no analizo la situación de su muerte, porque a su edad, aun no comprendía en que consistía el morir... ahora podía asegurar que era la mejor experiencia que cualquiera podía tener.

Claro, después de pasar por la etapa del dolor físico.

En ese momento solo tenía en claro una cosa, y eso era que quería poder jugar con todos nuevamente; pero por ahora, solo regresaría a casa.

—Cuando las ranas croan, es momento de volver a casa.—cantó mientras daba brinquitos hacia el centro del puente sobre el río, pero se paró de repente cuando recordó el por qué vagaba por las calles.—Pero... ¿A donde debería de ir?—se preguntó con tristeza.

_**~Todavía no conocemos el nombre de la flor que vimos ese día~**_

Junto con Neville llegaron a una estúpida conclusion, pero nada perdía con intentarlo.

Cuando eran pequeños, Luna siempre (junto con todos, claro, pero nadie estaba contento de admitirlo) estuvo esforzándose para comprar la edición especial de _Pokemon: Golden_, pero no logró llegar a juntar el dinero suficiente; juntos llegaron a la _inteligente_ y _gran_ conclusión de que ella había regresado para poder pasar ese juego, consiguiendo todos los pokemon de edición.

Pero cuando estaba apunto de darse la vuelta para regresar a su casa y no ir a la tienda de vídeojuegos, pensaba en Luna y su deseo.

Estaba enojado.

Llegó a la tienda y entro sin pensarlo nuevamente, pero mientras se repetía el nombre del juego como si en verdad pudiera olvidarsele de los nervios o vergüenza que en ese instante le rellenaba el pecho. Sin rodeos se acercó al mostrador, y sin siquiera mirar a la cajera, pidió:

—¿Podría darme el Pokemon: Golden?

—¿Y tú para qué quieres un juego tan viejo, Potter?

—¿Weasley?, ¿qué haces aquí?—dijo, pero ella lo miró como diciéndole: "No seas idiota." mientras señalaba su uniforme de trabajo.—Lo que sea. ¿Vas a criticar la compra de un cliente?—criticó él mientras la miraba con reproche y desaprobación.

—De cualquier manera, es un juego muy viejo. No sé realmente si hay en el almacén.—comentó mientras se iba detrás de una cajas y luego abría la puerta que escondían estas.

Neville le confesó que Luna en verdad deseaba ese juego, pero que se desilusionó cuando supo que el precio superaba a sus ahorros. _"Ella mencionó algo sobre _Sylveon_, ¡así que debe ser eso!"_ había gritado su amigo con esperanza y escupiéndole saliva en la cara. Él y su mal habito de gritarle las cosas en la cara a las personas cuando estaba emocionado, ja.

Otras personas entraron a la tienda y él, como acto reflejo, se acomodó la gorra con el propósito de ocultarse; ésto fue inútil, claro. Impaciente, observó la puerta por donde, a la que hacía poco tiempo había llamado _perra_, salía. Ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo cuando se acercó al mostrador para pasar el código de barras por el lector de precios.

—Son $200—dijo ella como no queriendo la cosa. Transformo su rostro a el de una vendedora entusiasta y extendió el brazo para recibir el dinero que Harry no había sacado todavía.

—No puedo creer que ese vejestorio cueste tanto dinero—ella no agregó ningún comentario y con eso le dio a entender al chico que lo que más deseaba en ese momento era que él desapareciera de su vista. _"Que zorra"_, pensó Harry mientras sacaba el dinero de su bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón; fue buena idea el llevar dinero extra ese día.

Le dio el dinero y salió inmediatamente del establecimiento si esperar a recibir algún comprobante de compra. Pronto pensó en lo malo de esa acción: ¿Y si ella había hecho algo malo con el juego? La mataría.

Cuando llegó a casa, su padre estaba preparando la cena mientras tarareaba animado una canción que era irritante. Se limitó a pronunciar un "Ya llegue" cuando su papá comenzó a bombardearlo con el menú para la cena.

—Oh, Harry. Tienes que comer ésto, ¡creo que salió delicioso. Es puré de patatas y pollo frito, ¿no suena bien?

—Claro, papá. Ahora bajo.—le gritó el chico desde las escaleras.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Eso no es lindo!—dramatizó el hombre.

Afortunadamente ella no hizo nada, por lo que de inmediato abrió el empaque e inició el juego. Comenzó con el animado_ opening _y luego con la conocida introducción; cuando llegó el momento de elegir un personaje y el juego preguntó por el nombre del heroe, Harry no lo pensó ni dos veces antes de empezar a seleccionar los caracteres.

...

Ahora que caía en cuenta, ¿porqué Luna no había regresado? Se supone que ella era su alucinación.

No debería de existir, pero... ¿Porque no había regresado?

Se concentró tanto en el juego que no supo realmente hasta cayó en estado de inconsciencia. Pronto se encontró nadando en sus propios sueños que no se percató de la llegada de un intruso a su habitación.

Luna entró tan sigilosamente solo para, si es que él se encontrara dormido, no despertarlo. Se alivió de hallarlo en ese estado y no tener que aplicar el tiempo de practicas de suplica donde le expresaba su deseo de no pasar la noche bajo un puente... aunque, claro: si el muchacho no la aceptaba por esa noche, el puente no era su ultima opción.

Caminó de puntitas hacia Harry, se sentó junto a él ene l sofá. El chico tiraba baba sobre su hombro, pero para ella ésto no era desagradable; al menos ella no lo veía de esa manera. Escuchó un sonido familiar y miró el objeto que sostenía Harry entre sus manos caídas. Era un _DS_, y cuando se dio cuenta de que el juego que estaba leyendo era aquel que deseó con todas sus fuerzas, un sentimiento de alegría cruzó por todos su cuerpo, pero al leer el logro marcado en la pantalla, no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima.

Esa noche estaba muy sensible, y ella lo aceptó de buena manera.

En la pantalla se podía leer: _"La heroína Luna ah encontrado un tienda Pokemon"_

Harry nombró a su heroe como a Luna.

—Gracias, Harry.—le dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba y, al igual que él, se quedaba dormida.

* * *

**Gracias por el apoyo de _erika. _y _Wold103 _en el primer capitulo. Es bonito recibir halagos como el de ustedes :')**

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
